danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kousuke Kamiya
Kamiya Kousuke (神谷コウスケ) is an Innovator, and one of Ban & co.'s enemies in Danball Senki. Background He is the son of Kamiya Tougorou. Prior to the start of the series, Kousuke had been studying LBX engineering overseas. He returned to Japan near the end of Danball Senki to replace Haibara Yuuya as the Innovator's LBX player. Not much else is known about his past. Appearance Kousuke has long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. He has heterochromia - his right eye is red, and his left eye is a rich purple. He wears a rectangular eyepatch over his right eye. His arms have this weird purple tattoo around them which I'm not gonna explain because it's weird as hell. In the original series, he wears an off-white vest that's too short for him with a dark blue(?) stripe going across his chest. He refuses to zip the vest up. As a result, he walks around showing his abs off, which is really embarrassing. He wears two layers of extremely baggy pants, each a different shade of purple with an excessive amount of pockets decorating the sides of his legs. In W, instead of a vest that's too short for him, he wears a black jacket that's still too short for him. He zips it up this time, but only halfway. A good portion of his chest still shows. Not to mention his waist. He still wears two layers of pants of different shades of purple, but they're not nearly as baggy. Personality Kousuke is a self-confident, narcissistic little brat who is always full of himself. He enjoys talking about beauty, the rules of the world, and claims to have been chosen by the gods.http://danball-senki.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=Whatever_you_say-png He seems to have an attachment to his daddy. Despite his seemingly antagonistic nature, Kousuke has shown to actually be quite kind, as demonstrated in episode 39 when he purposefully led Jin and Ban safely to the place where Ami, Kazu, Gouda, and Sendou were being kept hostage in Kamiya Craft. He shows this offhand kindness again when he gives Ban the Eternal Cycler in episode 40. Plot Season 1 Kousuke appears a handful of episodes before the series ends. He catches Ami, Kazu, Gouda, and Sendou sneaking around in Kamiya Craft and easily defeats all four of them, keeping them hostage in the building. He fought against Ban twice. The second time they fought, he tore off his eyepatch which apparently let Lucifer go into a powered-up mode called Seraphic Mode. Despite this power-up, Ban still defeated him, and he died spectacularly in the explosion that ensued afterwards. He's last seen in the anime with Ami and Kazu, who kindly brought his corpse back to Eclipse. Season 2 In W, Kousuke first appears as a Slave Player, manipulated by Detector. He fights against Jessica and Hiro in N City's subway, trying to keep them from reaching the computer that controlled all the rampaging LBXs in N City. Jessica and Hiro defeat him in three minutes, and he proceeds to die for the second time. Later, he is seen being taken away in an ambulance. He is currently being cared for by NICS. References Category:Characters